Life was simpler before
by head.chantal
Summary: Relationships are never easy then you add the Stargate into the mix & your asking for trouble. John, Rodney & Lorne visit Earth to seek Daniel's help with translating an artefact. Things take a turn when they meet Atlantis' new trauma lead. A face both pilots know well & one that will change life in the ancient city forever. Disclaimer see profile. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

A/N **Begins with** **the SG1 team to introduce the trauma doctor.**

Jack and Sam are married and expecting twin boys. Reynolds and Janet are married and have an 18 month old daughter Georgian, their adopted daughter Cassie is at medical school. Cam is engaged to Caroline who is the chief field medic. Daniel has been dating Vala for 9 months.

Amelia and Chuck have been dating for a 5 months. Rodney and Laura have been dating for three months.

* * *

As soon as the words left Daniel's mouth, Sam knew what would happen and sure enough Vala had grabbed her purse and was gone in a flash.

It'd taken Daniel a moment to realise what had happened before he sprang up and ran after her calling her name.

"Things are never simple with those two" Jack muttered from where he sat next to his wife.

Any reply was cut off by the sound of screeching tires followed by a woman's horrified scream. Instinctively Sam, Jack and Cam shot from their seats and ran out too see what was going on.

Nothing could have prepared them for what greeted them. A white Jeep Grand Cherokee sat in the middle of the road, it's wind shield shattered in a circular pattern, a woman screaming her head off and a crumpled form laid in the road.

Stepping into General mode Jack took charge "Mitchell check the causality, Sam try and calm her down while I'll call it in".

They moved quickly Jack pulled out his cell while Sam lead the woman over to sit on their garden wall.

Kneeling down to immobilise the casualties neck Cam struggled to remain composed "Sir it's Jackson".

The operator had just answered and was asking what service he required "ambulance and police".

* * *

1/2 AN HOUR LATER...

Jack clambered into the back of the ambulance alongside the immobilised and unconscious Daniel. A police officer slammed the door and gave it a good thump signalling the paramedic he could go.

Neither of the paramedics were happy about Jack's insistence they head for the Cheyenne Mountain.

It felt like an eternity when in reality it was less than 1/2 an hour before they pulled up at the NORAD entrance.

The doors opened to reveal Janet and her team waiting with a trolley "ok lads we'll take it from here, leave your details with the guards and we'll get your equipment back to you" she said as her team transferred Daniel.

As soon as he was on the trolley and the railings up white coats enveloped them and they disappeared though the security doors.

* * *

A LITTLE WHILE LATER...

Cam and Sam silently slipped into the gallery above the ICU room where Jack sat waiting.

"Where's Jackson" Cam asked looking down to the empty room while Sam went to sit next to her husband.

"Theatre...their...trying to...to stop...his internal bleeding" the normally composed General stuttered.

The words barely left his mouth as the door opened emitting Janet still in her scrubs.

"Janet" Sam said noticing her friend's solemn expression.

"I'm not going to lie its bad this time. He's got a deep head laceration, fractured skull, epidural bleed, several broken ribs, collapsed lung, ruptured spleen, bruised kidneys, fractured spine and a broken leg".

She stopped for a minute to glance down at her team who were settling him in.

"Only time will tell. Landry's delayed Daedalus' return to Pegasus so they can scan for her signal. Albert's gone to speak to her".

* * *

Reynolds paced the bridge still in his desert BDU's, his tired muscles complaining from spending the past week on a desert planet sleeping on a uneven stone floor while babysitting a bunch of geologists. He'd been looking forward to a hot shower, a pair of clean sand-less clothes, seeing his daughters and his bed".

"We've got her sir, a motel in Colorado" Marks called from his position at the navigational console.

"Thank you Marks, Colonel you ready to beam down".

"I guess" the words had barely left his mouth than he found himself in a cheap motel room, Vala sat on the bed crying.

"He's too cowardly to come himself so he sent someone who's in no mood to take my crap" she snapped violently wiping her eyes noticing his appearance.

It took all of his self-restraint and training not to lose his temper "Janet sent me" he said trying to remain cool.

"Typical Daniel go running to Janet whenever his ego gets a bruising" her voice dripped with venom.

He closed his eyes taking a steadying breath "he did try to follow you Vala, he got as far as the middle of the road".

"Then he thought better".

"NO THEN HE GOT HIT BY A CAR" he screamed his patience exhausted.

"What" she said her defences wavering.

"Some women was yelling at her boyfriend on the phone and didn't see him run out into the road after you" his tone softened.

"Can I see him" she asked breaking down.

He nodded clasping the talk button on his radio "Daedalus' two to beam up".

As soon as they were on the bridge Marks jumped to hyper space and in no time at all they were dropping out again.

* * *

The pager clipped to Janet's pocket burst to life emitting an ear splitting screech. Silencing the horrendous sound she glanced at the simple 4 letter message 'HERE' and understood.

"Go" Charlie the trauma consultant said.

She hurried down to her office just as the white light of Asgard beam spilled out.

"Daniel's in ICU 1, I've set up a spare cot in there for you. Now if you don't mind I'm going to get some rest" she said stepping into Reynold's warm embrace.

"What he needs you" Vala spluttered upset that her friend would abandon Daniel in his hour of need.

"I'm no use to him sleep deprived, I've done everything I can for him for the moment. He's got Doctor Larne with him. She's a world class trauma consultant".

"Thanks" Vala called as she flew out of the office hair flapping behind her.

"What's that you got there" Reynolds asked referring to the small cardboard box Janet had picked up of her desk.

"Something to make sure we both get the sleep we need" she said taking his hand and tugging him out thinking about how much her old friend Charlotte Larne had changed since their time at the academy.


	2. Chapter 2

As Vala entered the room she offered a nod to the young woman in red scrubs sat at a desk in the corner who looked up briefly from her work. Crossing the room she threw herself into the uncomfortable chair at Daniels side and gently slid her hand into his.

She barely had time to register the sound of an office chair being pushed back before the Doctor was at the end of the bed picking up Daniels chart.

Vala watched intently as she completed her checks making a note of his vital signs and the equipment read outs.

Something about the 5ft8 athletic built grey eyed brown haired Doctor seemed familiar.

* * *

SEVERAL HOURS LATER...

Jack (the ranking officer tonight) stumbled bleary eyed into the gate room trying to think of a logical reason why the gate would be activating this late.

"Sergeant" he asked trying to suppress a yawn as a contingent of armed Marines flooded the room below.

"Receiving IDC…its Atlantis sir".

"Open the iris and give them the green light" the tired general replied as he headed for the stairs.

Jack came to a stop in the middle of the Marines as John, Evan and Rodney stepped through the event horizon. The 2 pilots were carrying a large wooden crate.

"What do you want" the short tempered General barked.

"We've found an interesting device but we need Doctor Jackson to translate the manual" Rodney babbled.

John and Evan both noticed the change in their senior's posture and naturally grew concerned.

"Sir is something wrong" John asked.

"Go see for yourself he's in ICU 1, now if that's all I'm going back to bed" he said turning and leaving.

* * *

John and Evan gently placed the crate on the ramp relieved to finally put the heavy thing down.

"This needs to go to Jackson' officer" John told the marines "and we need to go see what's in ICU 1".

The group headed towards the infirmary at a brisk walk through corridors they hadn't entered in years.

Several minutes later the trio entered the observation room above ICU 1. They found themselves unable to look away from the deathly pale Archaeologist who looked so weak amongst the white sheets.

Suddenly the door through which they'd just entered opened emitting the Doctor they'd just seen below.

"A Major you've done well for yourself Evan" she said grinning at him before pulling him into a rib cracking hug.

"I could say the same about you Charlie, trauma consultant" he said pulling back and holding her at arm's length.

Her laughter came to an abrupt halt as her eyes landed on John who was trying desperately to avoid her gaze.

"John" she said her voice harsher as she addressed the man she'd loved and who'd just disappeared.

"Charlie, I'm sorry I left you like that but General O'Neill hardly gave me any time" he said.

Her laugh was bitter "a note John a bloody note delivered by General O'Neill" she exploded before storming out.

* * *

"We need to have a serious talk but right now I better go check she's ok" Evan said following her.

He found her outside in the corridor with her forehead resting against the wall breathing heavily trying to pull her emotions into check.

"What's wrong" he asked coming to lean against the wall next to her "and don't say nothing".

"I think you can hazard a guess".

Closing his eyes Evan sighed "he's the man that stole your heart".

"Bingo, I've been rushed off my feet all afternoon how about I go bleep the on call reg and we have a civilised conversation over some food" she said pushing off the wall.

"Sounds great...hang on is that civilian or military civilised" he called after her retreating figure.

"We're military on a military base what do you think" she called back in a playful tone.

"Why'd I even bother asking" he muttered to himself before heading back inside. "Sir, Charlie requests that you meet her in the mess for a civilised conversation".

John raised an eyebrow "I relaying on you to have my back in there Major".

Evan chuckled "I always do Sir, we better go least she thinks you've stood her up".

John nodded following his 2IC to the door "Rodney you coming".

"Huh pardon" he asked glancing over at the 2 officers.

"We're going to the mess to get something to eat coming" John repeated a little exasperated.

"Sure".

* * *

After bleeping the on call registrar Charlie had headed up to the officer's mess where she loaded her plate high with chicken salad before grabbing a cup of fresh apple juice and a fruit salad.

She carried the tray to a quiet table and sat down to wait and it wasn't long before the Atlantis trio sat down around her.

"So Charlie what's so important your willing to attempt a civilised conversation with me" John asked.

"I'm Atlantis' new trauma lead and field medic. Seeing as your part of said expedition I figured it'd be best to patch things up" a smile played across her smile.

About an hour of light conversation later Charlie rose from her seat "If you don't mind I'm going to get some sleep".

* * *

A WEEK LATER...

"Doctor Jackson your meant to be resting" Charlie scolded walking into the side room to find him surrounded by scrolls and notebooks.

"Doc this is resting for Daniel" Jack commented from where he sat cradling Martin.

"You know what for once I'm not going to bother arguing just don't let Caroline catch you, as she's taking over your care".

"Are you going somewhere Doctor Larne" Vala asked from the chair she'd hardly left in a week.

"Yes Atlantis".

"What but we need you" Cam whined from where he sat eating Daniel's jell-o.

"No Atlantis needs me".

"BUT".

"What am I chopped liver" Caroline asked from where she stood in the door way.

"Off course not sweetie".

"Ok now all that's cleared up I need to leave, the last thing I need is to miss the Daedalus".


	3. Chapter 3

"A ship just exited hyperspace" Chuck called glancing up from his computer.

"Raise the shields" Elizabeth called from where she stood behind him. She didn't want to take any risks what with her military commanders on Earth.

The computer in front of Chuck beeped alerting him to an incoming transmission "receiving IDC…its Daedalus".

"Lower the shield" Elizabeth ordered moving to stand at the top of the stairs.

"Major Marks wants to know where our new Doctor's quarters are so he can beam her stuff directly there".

"I've assigned her the empty room next to John" she replied turning just as 4 figures appeared in the gate room.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes taking a minute to recognise John, Evan and Rodney in civilian clothes but their female companion also in civilian clothes was completely unknown to her.

"Welcome to Atlantis Doctor Larne. I'm Doctor Weir expedition leader, I see you've already met our military commanders and lead scientist".

"Yes, they made the journey here rather entertaining. Would you mind if somebody showed me to my room, I'd really like to get settled in" Charlie replied offering Elizabeth a warm smile.

"Off course you're due to start work tomorrow, Colonel Sheppard we've assigned her the empty room next to yours".

* * *

"This is you" John said coming to stop outside a door "the top button opens the door, the middle locks it and the bottom closes it" he said demonstrating for her.

Her face light up as she watched him waving his hand around "you want to entertain me while I unpack".

"With dry military humour, come on you always loathed my jokes".

She laughed moving to the pile of card board boxes in the middle of the room "oh I'm sure you'll think of something".

While Charlie unpacked John sat in 1 of the easy chairs and entertained her with adventures he'd had in the Pegasus galaxy.

Just as she finished unpacking her belongings Chuck's voice came over the radio requesting John came to the gate room.

"Go we can continue this later" Charlie said as he reluctantly glanced between her and the door "duty comes first remember".

"Its statements like that got us into this mess in the first place" he said rising.

"To which mess would you be referring" he shot her a death glare as he reached the door "oh that one well it was your bone headiness and the General's sarcasm that got us into the mess".

John walked out with a stupidly huge grin slapped on his face throwing a "see you later" behind him.

* * *

After watching John walk out Charlie headed out to the balcony where she picked up her sketch pad and pencil to sketch the city.

"Hello! Is anyone home" a female voice drifted out to her.

"I'll be right through" she called back tossing her sketch pad on the table and heading inside.

She found a blonde woman dressed in the same cream uniform now hanging in her closest.

"Hi I'm Jennifer, Atlantis' CMO" she said offering her a hand.

"Nice to meet your Jennifer, I'm Charlie" she said shaking the fellow Doctor's hand.

"Larne you're not related to Major Lorne are you".

"Yes he's my twin brother, I was at the SGC for a month and no one asked".

"Really… how about I give you a tour and then we can grab a coffee".

"Sounds like a plan" Charlie said smiling as she moved to pick up the last remaining box.

The pair headed out side by side quickly falling into step as they headed to the transporter at the end of the hall. Once inside the ancient elevator Jennifer carefully selected the central tower and the level which was completely occupied by the base's medical facilities.

Stepping out they passed through the 1st door into a room filled with rows of lockers and wooden benches, 2 doors either side lead to the changing rooms.

"As you can see this is the medical personal locker room, well it's more a rack room, you've been assigned rack two" Jennifer said.

Charlie moved to her new rack which already had her emergency kit placed in the bottom and emptied the majority of the boxes contents into it.

"It should make mobilising in an emergency situation quicker".

"I never thought of it like that".

"Neither did I, it's what Caroline said about the ones at the SGC".

Jennifer proceeded to show Charlie the general infirmary, quarantine/isolation rooms, intensive care, recovery bays, operating theatres, medical stores and rehab gym.

Finally finishing up in a room on the same level as the observation rooms which was clearly an office. The one on the right had a several pictures of Jennifer and her family, a pile of files haphazardly dumped on the corner while the other lacked anything personal.

"And to finish the whirlwind tour our office, you desks the one on the left. Give me a shout when your ready" Jennifer said pointing to the desk while she dropped into her desk.

Charlie smiled putting the box down on the chair to finish emptying the contents which consisted of a family picture (containing her, Evan, their mother, Emily and two nephews Theo and Loren), picture of her and Evan at Peterson (Evan is wearing a his flight suit with his flight helmet under his right arm, Charlie is wearing a jumpsuit, her hair askew, covered in dust and mud with a hard helmet complete with head torch under her left arm both a beaming and framed lyrics of 'universal solider'.


	4. Chapter 4

"So why did you specialise in trauma" Jennifer asked as she and Charlie sat down at an empty table on the mess balcony.

"Variety, I never know what I'm walking into next. I like the mental challenge of having to think fast".

"I believe the intention is to have you mobilise with any team conducting a search and rescue mission".

"That's what i thought, though I'm happy to offer my services in the infirmary when not in the field".

Jennifer laughed "piece of friendly advice be on high alert whenever Sheppard's team is off world as they're trouble magnet".

"It seems the way with flagship teams".

"What's the way with flagship teams" John asked throwing himself into a spare chair.

"That you attract trouble" Jennifer told him.

"Well someone's got to keep you on your toes; anyway it seems it's mostly Rodney's fault".

"Of course" Charlie said sarcastically "it's not you're could've been Mensa military mind".

Charlie didn't hear his reply as her attention was on 2 people in strange clothes heading their way.

"You're back" the woman said in a light tone as she slid into the remaining seat while her companion moved to lean against the wall.

"We got back a couple of hours ago, where you been".

"Visiting the main land it was very relaxing being back amongst my people".

"Relaxing because Rodney was in another galaxy" the male added causing everyone to laugh including Charlie.

"Teyla Emmagan, Ronan Dex met our new trauma lead Doctor Charlotte Larne".

The trio all shock hands lightly before falling into light conversation.

* * *

A WEEK LATER...

"Unscheduled off world activation" Amelia called over the PA system as the gate began to dial.

Elizabeth sighed she only had 1 mission running and they'd hardly been gone an hour meaning things had likely gone south.

"Doctor Larne" Elizabeth called into her radio before the gate had even finished dialling.

"Gearing up" came the reply.

"Receiving IDC...It's Ronan" Amelia called hand hovering over the button to lower the shield.

"Lower the shield and send the signal" Elizabeth ordered but Amelia had beaten her to it.

Moments later Ronan and Teyla stepped through both covered in dust.

"What happened where's the others" Elizabeth said worried when no one followed.

"We were talking with a group of locals while the others investigated a building that stood out. There was a large explosion and we made the decision to return for back up".

"What we looking at" Charlie asked jogging in dressed in a jumpsuit, tac vest with a large medical kit strapped to her back and hard helmet on her head.

"Building explosion".

SHe nodded turning to the large group assembled of medics, marines and engineers "just as we talked about, assess, triage and send back to Atlantis".

* * *

Stepping through the event horizon Charlie took a deep breath to steady herself as she surveyed the carnage in front of her.

"How can anyone survive this" a marine to her right thought aloud.

"I've pulled people from worse" she snapped pulling out her life signs scanner "right I'll take the three in the far corner".

She carefully picked her way through the rubble flanked by several marines who struggled a little with their equipment.

Slipping into a small alcove she turned her head torch on evaluating the space she found herself in and noticed a small opening just large enough for her to slip through "Can anyone hear me".

"Charlie is that you" John called back.

"Along with a team of strapping marines yes, whose with you and what's your injuries".

"Rodney with a cut to his forehead and Lorne also with a head injury and what appears to be a broken leg".

Charlie couldn't help the rumble of laughter which erupted "and yourself".

"He's got a metal rod through his side and a nasty head wound" Evan spoke up sounding a little breathless.

"It's really not as bad as he makes out".

"I'll be the judge of that" she said turning to the marines behind her. "I'm going to clamber in there through the small opening and triage them. While I'm doing that I want you lads to carefully start removing the rubble".

"Yes mam" they chorused.

Charlie carefully dropped her medical pack through the hall before following feet 1st, picking up the rucksack she made her way over to Rodney.

"Can you tell me your full name and date of birth" she asked adjusting her head torch so it shone on the ceiling.

"Oh please what's that going to prove" he sneered.

"Humour me".

"Fine. Doctor Meredith Rodney McKay PHD April 18th 1968".

"See that wasn't that easy now without moving your head follow my torch" she said producing a penlight from her breast pocket. Nodding Charlie turned to her kit and producing a green triage card on a string "hang this round your neck" she said handing it to Rodney.

"Hey I'm not fine I could have a concussion".

Gritting her teeth she slapped on a fake smile and turned back to him "green means walking wounded".

"Oh" he muttered.

"Alright Major you sounded a little breathless so your next" she said moving to kneel asking him the same questions.

Satisfied she pulled out her medical scanner which she slowly passed over his chest and leg before pausing to assess the damage.

"So what's the prognosis Doc, am I going to live" Evan joked before a coughing fit caused him to groan in pain.

"Not the time or the place" she reprimanded "you've got a Pneumothorax which is what's causing your chest pain and trouble breathing along with a un-displaced leg fracture". She pulled out an inflatable splint from her kit along with a red triage tag.

"You want me to hang that round my neck" he asked nodding at the card.

"Yes thanks" she said handing him the card while she immobilised his leg before turning her gaze to John.

"Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, June 14 1970" he said noticing the gaze.

"Yes Colonel, I'm aware you know the drill" she said running her scanner over him.

"What's that supposed to mean" he pretended to sound hurt.

"That your the most regular guest to the infirmary" she said with a hint of a smile "your lucky this time, the rod narrowly missed your vital organs".


	5. Chapter 5

2 days later...

John had been biding his time all morning waiting for Jennifer to go for lunch so he could log onto the laptop Rodney had smuggled in under duress.

Finally just after 12 she rose from her work station "I'm going to get some lunch you want me get you anything" she asked Charlie who was sat opposite her.

"I've got one of Chef's grab bags but some coffee wouldn't go amiss" Charlie responded with a smile.

"Ok I'll see you in an hour".

As soon as the door closed behind her John pulled out the laptop he'd been hiding under his pillow.

"Hi David. I'm sorry I haven't dropped you a line in a while things have been kinda hectic round here at the moment and I've done a lot of travelling. We've got this new trauma Doctor who started a couple of weeks ago and she really knows her stuff. She's also super hot and single but totally off limits as she's an Air Force Major and twin sister of one of my second in command which is kind of creepy" he told the computer.

"Colonel" Charlie's 'you're so dead' voice called.

Jumping sheepishly John glanced over to see her stood arms crossed a few steps away from his bed. "Doctor" he replied in his 'I know I'm in trouble but can you blame me' tone.

"What the hell do you think you're up to".

"Recording a message to my brother he worries when I don't get in touch" he didn't add that tomorrow was the weekly check in because the video was still recording.

"Oh does he now" she said sarcastically "how did you even get that infernal thing past Jennifer, you had Rodney smuggle it in didn't you".

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're on about".

Charlie couldn't help the crooked smile that light up her face "so you want to play that game. When I come back in ten minutes that thing better be shut down. Seeing as you've been behaving yourself Jennifer was talking about releasing you to your quarters today".

"Roger that Doc" he responded with a mock salute.

"Very funny Sir" she shot him a death glare as she backed away making sure she drew the curtain so his bed wasn't visible from the door.

Back at her desk she logged on to her own laptop as she too had a sibling that would worry if she didn't check in. Her video message lasted about 5 minutes in it she talked about how everyone had welcomed her, how she'd been integrated into the team, about Evan being a Major and John being her CO, how things were going well and how much she'd missed their banter. She also made a promise to that she'd make sure Evan paid them a visit next time he had time off.

Shortly after she'd ended the recording her watch beeped alerting her that the 10 minutes she'd given John were up.

Pushing the office chair back she retraced her steps "so you can be a model patient when you want to be" she teased reaching over to pick up the forbidden device from the hospital table.

"When it's the difference between finally getting out of here or spending another couple of days under the control of the Napoleonic power monger than yes".

A bubble of laughter escaped her lips as she pulled the curtain back "you know you sound just like General O'Neill".

"What is it about flagship teams and the infirmary. Do you have a unspoken quota to fill or something" Evan cut in from where he laid on the bed next to John.

"I certainly hope not, Natalie would you mind taking this to my office" she said handing the laptop to a passing nurse.

"Off course, would you like me to leave it on your desk" the 5 ft Irish brunette asked.

"Yes" Charlie replied as Jennifer sauntered back in carrying a steaming cup of coffee in either hand.

"How's Houdini been" she asked passing 1 of the mugs to Charlie.

"Brilliant" quickly shooting her brother a look that said 'contradict me at your peril'.

"Ok then Colonel, I guess I think it's time we release you to your quarters" Jennifer said with a stern look as she began disengaging him from the various machines he was hooked up to.

Charlie moved to lean on the railings of her brother's bed "I want you to spend your recovery with Emily, it'll do you some good to have some R and R away from here".

"There's no way I can talk you out of this is there" he asked shifting slightly.

"Let's see...NO" she said suddenly feeling rather hot and lethargic something she normally felt before throwing up.

Evan couldn't help notice the colour drain from her face as it lolled slightly and the small beads of perspiration along her hair line. He recognised the signs all to well and quickly grabbed the sick bowl off his beside cabinet thrusting it under her just in time.

She wretched bringing up the lunch she'd just eaten and naturally drawing Jennifer's attention.

"IYou alright" she said suddenly appearing at her side and gently moving her so she was sitting in the chair between the beds.

"Doesn't feel like food poisoning or flu" she said passing the sick bowl to Natalie who'd returned form her errand.

Her medical training kicked in and she reviewed the last couple of weeks. She'd been feeling nauseated, tired, she'd been craving coffee something she didn't normally drink, her breasts had felt a little tingly plus the metallic taste in her mouth. Not to mention her usually regular as clock work period was a week late.

"Jennifer I think I might need a wand".

"Pardon" the CMO asked thinking her colleague was delusional.

"You know a wand" she said flicking her eyes between Evan and John who was still hovering nearby.

"Oh a wand. Yes off course and I think you ought to take the rest of the day off" disappearing Jennifer returned a few moments later with a plain white box which she handed to Charlie.

Later safely locked in her room Charlie sat on the edge of her bath gripping the white stick in her hand waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of hours later she found herself outside John's room, having gone to see Jennifer to have a blood test to confirm the result. She closed her eyes and drew in several deep breaths trying to sum up the courage to activate the chimes well aware Atlantis had probably tipped him off.

Finally she reached out her hand trembling as she swiped it in front of the chimes as she let out a shuddering breath.

The door opened to reveal John bare foot in jogging bottoms and an USAF tee, his hair rather dishevelled.

"John can I talk to you" she asked shifting her weight from 1 foot to the other her hand clutching the stick in her pocket.

"Sure! Come on in" he said gesturing past him.

She passed him, crossing to sit on 1 of the chairs "you mind locking the door it's important" she said removing her radio and placing it on the table.

"Oh" he said swiping his hand over the lock before sitting opposite her.

"I know your not the world's best at expressing your feelings but I need to know how you feel about that first night on Daedalus".

John didn't need to think about the answer "it was one of the best nights of my life, why" he replied deadly serious.

Charlie chewed her lip as she put the test on the table "because Sir, one of your swimmers made it to first place".

It took a minute of looking between her and the test for him to truly comprehend "you mean..."

"Yes we're having a baby. Once you've gotten over the shock we need to think of a creative way to tell everyone".

"You don't have any paint that won't harm you or the baby he asked his crooked grin appearing.

"Yeah. I think I think some of my nephew's body paint got mixed up with my supplies when I visited Emily last month, why".

"I was thinking we could paint a message on your stomach, take a picture and email it to everyone".

"I knew that could've been Mensa brain would come up with something, I'll be back in a minute" she said kissing him on the forehead as she rose.

A couple of minutes later she returned "Ironic or what I've got two tubes one blue and one pink" she waved the tubes around.

"Perfect" John called from where he was routing around in a drawer for his camera cable finally finding the illusive thing.

Suppressing a giggle Charlie slipped off her jacket laying it over the back of the chair she pulled her top up.

Tossing the cable onto the desk next to his laptop John sauntered over to Charlie who handed him the tubes.

He then proceeded to paint 'Baby Sheppard on board' in alternating blue and pink letters across her stomach "what do you think".

Turning to the full length mirror that was propped haphazardly in the corner of the room Charlie admired his handy work "brilliant".

Handing her the positive pregnancy test John grabbed the camera that had barely seen the light of day in years and took the picture making sure he got her entire body in.

"Give me a minute to get cleaned up and I'll come help you write the email" she beamed heading to his bathroom.

Before he knew it she was back at he his side as he downloaded the photo.

"You were always better at words than me, maybe you ought to do this" he said holding the chair out for her.

"My pleasure" she sat down bringing up his email which he'd stupidly left logged on.

In the subject line she wrote 'IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT' in the main text section 'Dear everyone, you've got nine months to prepare for a new arrival on Atlantis, best regards Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and Doctor Charlotte Larne' and then added the picture before sending it to the entire expedition with high priority.

"There's one last thing I need to do" she said turning to look at John "record a message Emily".

Setting up the web cam they both settled in front of it as Charlie hit record "Hi, I know what you're thinking two video messages from me in so short a space of time can't be good. It's just I thought you'd prefer to hear this from me rather than through Evan. Me and John are expecting the sound of tiny Air Force feet in nine months" she said holding up the test.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth sat in her office reading through the of pile mission reports that had steadily been growing on her desk having emptied her in-box of Rodney's never ending barrage of emails.

A ping alerted her to a new email and she couldn't help wondering what the head of science wanted now.

To say she was pleasantly surprised to see that the email was from her 2IC was a gross understatement. She couldn't remember the last time she'd received an email from John that wasn't a reply to 1 she'd sent.

Clicking to open it a light smile tipped up the corners of her mouth, she couldn't think of a better pair than the easy going military commander and the tough no nonsense trauma lead.

A knock at the door roused her attention and she looked up to see the woman in question leant against her door.

"Congratulations Doctor, very creative announcement".

"Thank you it was John's idea" she said moving to take the seat.

"One second" sparing a quick glance to see who the duty technician was Elizabeth tapped her radio "Amelia could you broadcast a base wide request that people check their emails".

"Roger that" Amelia responded as she leant over to press a button. "Base wide request from Doctor Weir could everyone check their emails, that's a base wide request for everyone to check their emails" the Sergeants voice carried over the city's PA system.

"Thank you Amelia...What can I do for you Charlie" she asked setting aside the 'illuminating' report she'd been reading.

"When I arrived at the SGC a few months back I read through the expedition's medical reports. It quickly became evident that SGA1 is as much of a trouble magnet as SG1".

"Yes there appears to be a unspoken rule concerning flagship teams and trouble" she fondly recalled her brief stint at the SGC.

"I had every intention upon arriving here to teach them some first aid after updating the rescue teams and engineers. Basically I'm asking for permission to take a jumper to the main land with John's team for a couple of hours".

"I suppose your going to teach them how to get use with their standard equipment".

"Exactly the only difference is I'll be taking out one of the man over board dolls because I don't think you'd sanction me throwing Rodney down a mountain".

"Defiantly not. I'll have them meet you in the jumper bay in an hour" she said not admitting that sometimes she would like nothing more than to push him of a cliff.

"Thanks" Charlie replied with a curt nod as she rose from the chair and left to get ready.

Elizabeth once again tapped her radio "Amelia would you have John's report to my office please".

"Roger that" Amelia once again activated the PA system "Colonel Sheppard's team please report to Doctor Weir's office, Colonel Sheppard's team please report to Doctor Weir's office".

4 minutes later the dynamic 4 were assembled in their usual positions in her office clearly all buzzing from the news that was by now all over the city.

"Although neither John nor Rodney are yet cleared to go back to active duty, Doctor Larne's cleared you for a trip to the mainland".

"Why. What she got planned" Rodney asked ever suspicious of the voodoo priestess' and their so called science.

"She's going to teach you some basic trauma first aid, you're to meet her in the jumper bay in an hour geared up as if your going on a regular mission".

"An hour got it" John said pushing out his chair and turning to leave Rodney was at his side in a flash.

* * *

An hour later

"You sure you want to do this now"

"I always planned to teach the fantastic four basic first aid, the fact that I'm pregnant doesn't change that fact. If anything it makes it more urgent, I need to know that I've done everything I can to keep him safe".

"Changing the subject you wouldn't know if your brother's single" Jennifer asked a little sheepishly as the pair waited outside Jumper 1.

"No" Charlie couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips "trust me the feelings mutual you just need to make the first move".

"I will as soon as he gets back, looks like you dutiful students are here so I'd better bid a hasty retreat".

"You still on for diner with the girls" Charlie called after the retreating figure.

"Off course I'll see you later" Jennifer called over her shoulder. "Have fun guys" she said to the team as she passed them at the door.

"Where's you big bag of torture devices" Rodney asked throwing a glance round the back of the jumper.

"In my locker, bringing it kind of defeats the point as you won't have my medical kit on regular missions".

"What's the doll for" Ronan asked noticing the creepy dummy that was thrown on 1 of the benches.

"Practise" Charlie said throwing John a rueful smile.

"Practise?" Ronan responded not quite grasping the answer.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm certainly not playing the casualty that's fallen down a cliff" John said.

* * *

Over the next couple of hours Charlie taught the team how to treat a range of injuries most notably broken ribs, stab/gun shots, concussion and broken limbs and to correctly immobilize someone.

Rodney grumbled about everything and only quietened down when Charlie finally snapped on their way back to the jumper.

"If you don't give it a rest I'll have you declared as medically unfit for the field or even better reassigned to Area 51".

"You don't have it in you" he retaliated.

Charlie whirled around and skewered him with her death glare "try me".

The entire team was under no illusions that should they cross her there'd be hell to pay.

* * *

"Thank you for a wonderful meal Elizabeth" Jennifer said helping the leader clear the table.

The salutations were echoed by Laura, Amelia, Charlie, Kate, Teyla and Anne.

"It's been awhile since we could all have some down time together" Elizabeth said everyone in civvies.

"We could make it a thing that we all meet up once a week to let our hair down" Amelia suggested.

"I agree it would be a good way to alleviate stress" Kate interjected always pushing for the expedition to take time off.

"Sounds like Saturday's is going to be girl's night in" Charlie settled.

"So Amelia how's things going with Chuck" Anne asked nudging the technician.

"It's kind of difficult to get time together as we tend to work opposite shifts".

"You think you have it hard, at least your boyfriend's that's got a frequent flyer's past to the infirmary" Jennifer replied glancing at Charlie.

"Speaking of trouble, how'd your little teaching session go this morning" Elizabeth asked leaning forwards.

"Brilliantly all things considering, although Rodney did try my patience a bit. Eventually I told him that I'd have him removed from active duty if he didn't shut up".

"How'd he take that" Laura asked wondering how her boyfriend had taken it.

"Told me he didn't think I had it in me" she said with a slight laugh "I don't think he'll be giving me the run around any time soon".

"I believe you can include John and Ronan in that assumption. You firmly asserted your dominance when it comes to medical situations" Teyla said remembering the murderous look.

"You sure you're not a trained marine pretending to be a medic" Anne asked with a slight smile.

"No I assure you I'm just an ordinary Air Force Major with a MD" she said leaning back in her seat.

"You're a Major" she asked intrigued.

"Yep".


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning Charlie bolted awake tangled in her sheets breathing rapidly, she could feel her heart hammering in her chest taking a minute to recover from her restless night.

Her sleep had been interrupted by a terrifying nightmare in which her waters broke at the same moment the city shook with an explosion in Rodney's lab. John died from injuries he'd sustained at the exact moment their daughter was born.

This wasn't the 1st time her waking worries had spilled into her dreams but they'd never been this bad before but then she'd never been pregnant before.

Untangling herself she padded over to her chest of drawers where she turned on her Ipod setting it to repeat a native American pan pipe track before grabbing a tall purple pillar candle.

Leaving the lights low she set the candle on the floor in the middle of the room lighting it with a match she sat down crossed legged behind it. Closing her eyes she concentrated on breathing and the soothing sound of the music filling the room.

A sense of calm that'd been hovering unnoticed in the background ever since she'd arrived in the city settle over her.

'I can assure you that I will not let that happen' a musical voice thrilled in the back of her mind.

'Atlantis' she asked recalling John telling her about his connection with the city and how she often communicated with him.

'Yes Charlotte'.

'How's this possible, I mean I know that you communicate with John but he's got the super gene' she rambled channelling Rodney for a moment.

Atlantis' artificial consciousness couldn't help a laughing at her nerves. 'I can link with anyone with what you call the ATA gene, they just don't notice my presence'.

'I find that hard to believe you're rather difficult to ignore' Charlie countered feeling like this consciousness was an old friend.

'You say that but you have been here over a week, I need a clear mind to make first contact'.

'And there in lies your and Kate's problem we just don't switch off'.

* * *

"Morning Doc you off duty today" Chuck asked noticing the civilian clothing that Charlie stood at the breakfast line in.

"Sort of, performance evaluations" she replied grabbing an apple juice.

"I remember last year Doctor McKay asked Doctor Weir if he could get someone else to do his".

"I bet she wasn't impressed" she guessed as they walk over to a spare table.

"She wasn't. He then countered with the fact he doesn't know who anyone is or care and if she wanted he could take her down the hall to the labs and just point at the people who annoy him more than the rest".

"I can believe it" she replied trying and failing to smother a giggle.

"Colonel Sheppard then walks in with his, it only turned out that he'd given everyone excellent and above average's".

"Doesn't surprise me, John never was a fan of paperwork. His in-box was always exploding with over due reports. And what would surprise me even less is Rodney asking if he could do the same".

"He did. Doctor Weir told them she realised it wasn't the most glamorous part of their job, but they're in leadership positions and unfortunately, that comes with administrative responsibilities".

"Then John tried to convince her that his military are all excellent and above average's" she predicted with a smile.

"Exactly. He even went as far as to ask her whether she wanted him to lie" he said recalling the heated discussion.

"That man never changes".

"I'm sorry but I better be going I'm on duty in ten minutes".

"I understand I'll see you later" she said before turning back to finish the last remnants of her porridge before also rising.

Grabbing a coffee for Jennifer on the way out, Charlie headed to their office where she found the Doctor already hard at work.

"Morning Jennifer I brought you some coffee" she said carefully placing the mug on a clear part of desk.

"Thanks, I've been at it an hour and I don't seem to have made the slightest dent".

"Oh deep joy" Charlie groaned sinking into her chair.

Settling in she began completing the 'search and rescue' department performance evaluations having already reviewed the emergency protocols in her first couple of days. She ranked her staff on quality of work, productivity, independence, reliability, job knowledge, interpersonal relationships, co-operation, commitment, initiative, creativity, adherence to policy, dependability, time keeping. Then the best bit recommendations.

An hour later Jennifer's head snaps up at the sound of Charlie pushing her chair back "is something wrong".

"Just hit a wall with some of these evaluations, honestly how the hell can I be expected to review people I've known for a week".

Jennifer could sympathise she was struggling and she'd been in Atlantis years "take a break, go do something competently unrelated and you'll be surprised what comes to you".

"Make sure you take a break at some point, this is how we go stir crazy" she said reaching the door.

"I will".

Charlie walked through the corridors of the ancient city without really having a destination in mind but soon found herself stood outside the shooting range.

Impulsively she reached out and waved her hand over the door control stepping inside she heard the unmistakable sound of John attempting to give someone by the sounds of it non-military a safety talk.

"Colonel, this certainly doesn't look like rest to me" she said rounding the corner to find him stood by a table with a pair of scientists.

"Teaching two of Rodney's minions how to handle their weapons safely is hardly strenuous" he replied.

"So how's it going" she thought better than to start an argument.

"It's not. Considering neither have yet learnt the difference between the safety and magazine release".

"If Doctor Jackson can master it I'm sure these two can".

Any retort was cut of by Chuck's voice coming over the PA system "Colonel Sheppard, Doctor Larne please report to the infirmary".

"On our way Chuck" Charlie responded tapping her ear piece.

"Ah Major Teldy could you do me a favour and take over trying to instil some weapons safety into these walking degree's".

"Yes Sir" the marine replied sounding far from happy.

The pair hurried to the nearest transporter their minds racing with the possible reasons why they'd both be summoned.

* * *

"I will" Jennifer felt bad lying to Charlie but then technically she wasn't after all she'd have to take a toilet break at some point.

The sound of the door chimes being incessantly activated interrupted her inner thoughts forcing her to get up and open the door. "Janet this is a nice surprise" Jennifer was a little shocked to see her SGC counterpart stood outside her office.

"I can imagine, Daniel brought back some device Rodney left for him and I decided to tag along".

"Where is he Jennifer asked looking around for the accident prone Archaeologist.

"Properly bickering with his girlfriend somewhere, speaking of which he thought you'd find his device interesting".

"Ok then let's go see" she said showing Janet to the infirmary.

The 2 Doctor's found Daniel helping Rodney interface a small device to the ancient scanner. While Vala sat on a nearby trolley swinging her legs like a bored child talking with Elizabeth who stood nearby.

"Would someone care to explain what you're doing to my scanner".

"According to my translations this device is a sort of ancient obstetric ultrasound machine" Daniel said glancing up.

"Interesting" Jennifer said glaring daggers at Vala who quickly got the message and jumped off the trolley.

"You place a sample of a pregnant women's blood in this slot and a sample of her blood pre-pregnancy in this one. It extracts the unborn child's DNA and uses the ancient scanner to project an image of what the child will look like".

"So it projects an image of what a unborn child will look like based on the difference between the maternal DNA before and after conception".

"Put simply yes" Daniel replied.

"Then I think I've got the perfect candidates" Jennifer turned slightly tapping her ear piece "Chuck could you have John and Charlie report to the infirmary please".

"Roger that Doctor".


	9. Chapter 9

"What's going on and where do you need me" Charlie panted skidding to a halt after her rush to get the infirmary.

"Easy tiger" Jennifer laughed seeing her burst in ready for action "apparently this device Rodney had Doctor Jackson translate uses a pregnant women's DNA before and after conception to project an image of the child through the scanner".

"So you want to use me as a guinea pig on a device that Doctor Disaster has been messing around with".

John couldn't help the laugh that rose in his throat "adept description".

"Really you think so" she said giggling "I suppose but if anything goes wrong I will make your life living hell Rodney".

"We've already got the necessary samples of your blood on file" Jennifer said smothering a laugh.

"Ok well the sooner we get this done the sooner John can move into my room" Charlie said regaining her composure.

"Seriously...hang on why do I have to move" he whined.

Elizabeth turned "I've got the perfect room for you once our visitors have gone I'll show you".

"Ok" they chimed in unison.

"We're ready" Jennifer called having spent the time they'd been talking setting up the necessary blood samples.

Moments later the scanner whirred to life projecting the image of a 1 year old boy with short shaggy black hair, John's nose and Charlie eyes. Tears welled up in both parents eyes, faces light up with huge smiles as they stood wrapped in each others arms.

"Looks like as far as this device is concerned you're son's going to be healthy" Jennifer said observing the read outs.

Charlie looked between the child and the archaeologist before turning to whisper in John's ear "I'd like to name our son Daniel".

"I'd like that to but you better make sure it's ok with the shrinking violet" John whispered kissing her forehead.

"Doctor Jackson how do you feel about us naming our son after you".

The leading expert on the ancients jumped a little startled before recovering his composure "I'd be honoured".

"You don't know how much this means to us".

"You mind if I spend some time catching up with Janet, we could always met up for lunch" Charlie asked.

"Off course not have a good time".

* * *

"I saw Evan briefly when he reached earth side, he seemed a little distracted" Janet said as the pair stepped out onto 1 of the balconies.

"I'm not surprised he'd just found out his twin sisters pregnant with his CO's baby".

"You don't hang around you've known him what a month" she asked nearly choking on her water.

"We dated for god about five years before he left to take the posting here, we kind of picked up where we left off" Charlie smiled.

"You seem more at ease here" Janet observed having noticed how much softer her friend seemed.

"I certainly feel it, John and Elizabeth's style of command really compliments my personality".

"I'm glad everything's working out for you, everyone back home sends their love".

"You can tell them the feelings mutual, how is everyone".

"Great. Daniel's recovered brilliantly as you can see, him and Vala seem closer than ever and actually seem to be managing to live together in harmony. Jack and Sam are adjusting to life as new parents while Jacob and Martin make sure that they get as little sleep as possible. Caroline and Cam are in Hawaii on their honeymoon after their beautiful church ceremony last week. Cassie's just started the final leg of her studies and should be graduating later this year. If everything goes to plan me and Albert are hoping to take meet her up at the lodge with Georgina".

"I really glad to hear that everyone's doing well".

* * *

The SGC trio had gated back after lunch leaving the happy couple to spend the afternoon moving into their new quarters. The new room was in the top of a tower in the southern area of the inner city.

"Wow" the pair said wide eyed as Elizabeth lead them into the spacious main living room. It had double bed against 1 wall with bedside tables either side, chairs, lounge, coffee table, small kitchen area with a breakfast bar, computer desk, office chair, chest of drawer and generous closet.

A glass door lead out to a private balcony with a couple of chairs while another lead to the usual Atlantis bathroom.

"What's through there" Charlie said noticing another door opposite to the 1 leading to en-suite.

"Take a look" the diplomat said activating the door to reveal another medium sized room with a chest of drawers and a chair.

"It would make the prefect nursery" John said hugging Charlie from behind".

She smiled already beginning to back out "I'll leave you to settle in".


	10. Chapter 10

3 MONTHS LATER…

"And on this one I just need you to sign here and here then you're done" Charlie said handing the last of her small pile of forms to Elizabeth indicating several empty boxes from where she stood at her side.

"What I'm signing for again" Elizabeth asked having lost track of the forms departmental heads had been thrusting at her all morning.

"Requisition orders" she said placing them in a portrait A4 popper wallet.

"Forgive me but do you have an aversion to computers, I mean it says in your file you've got an IT degree".

Charlie laughed as she dropped into a chair "hence my preference of paper backup's especially with Rodney around".

Elizabeth nodded in a pathetic way she actually looked forward to the arrival of her Charlie's paperwork as it gave a break from staring at computers. "I haven't had a chance to catch up with you for a while, how you been".

"Busy like everyone else" she laughed "seriously though things have improved a lot recently. I'm feeling less tired and thank god the nausea's gone. But it's been a real help having Natalie especially since you've promoted to her lead trauma Nurse".

"I'm glad to hear it" Elizabeth couldn't help noticing that Natalie had been swapping shifts to work with Charlie.

The sound of the gate beginning to engage had them both shooting to their feet, there was only 1 team off world at the moment and they'd hardly left.

John's team had been gone about 15 minutes for their regular check in with the advanced race that inhabited PK2-981 and who had been trading partners with Atlantis for several years.

"I'm starting to think Evan was right about the flagship teams having a quota to fill" Charlie couldn't help thinking aloud as she followed Elizabeth across to ops.

"Do we have an IDC" Elizabeth asked.

Amelia glanced at the computer "receiving it now…it's Colonel Sheppard" she reported as it gave a beep.

"Lower the shield and give him the green light" Elizabeth shot as she moved to the balcony overlooking the gate room.

Moments later John stepped through the gate and Charlie who was hovering behind Elizabeth let out a breath she hadn't realised she's been holding.

"Colonel where's your team" Elizabeth asked growing concerned when the gate shut down behind him.

"Still on PK whatever, there was an earthquake shortly after we arrived and the place is an absolute mess, our guys are unharmed but I can't say the same about the locals".

"Amelia get me city wide" Elizabeth said tapping her ear piece when she gave her a nod "May I have your attention please? We have just received intelligence that PK2-981 has suffered an earthquake. I am activating protocol Beta five please see to it that you act accordingly".

Throughout the city people launched into work – domestics began collecting blankets and setting up camp beds in the mess, the chefs laid out bottled water and snacks on the mess balcony, medics began preparing emergency kits, off world teams geared up while the relevant departmental heads gathered in the briefing room.

"John what are we looking at" Charlie asked taking command as outlined in the beta 5 protocol.

"The Tetras may be advanced but they don't have the expertise or equipment to deal with a disaster on this scale".

"Roger that. Elizabeth with your approval I'd like to evacuate survivors until we can get the structural engineers in to assess the damage".

"I don't see why not, we've hosted Tetra delegations here before without trouble" she responded.

Nodding she turned to the ship commanders stood in the doorway "how soon can you be in beaming range".

"Pushing engines to max about..." Ellis began glancing at Caldwell who had the slower ship.

"Fifteen minutes" he said as they both meet Charlie's sharp gaze.

"In which case those with white tags can go straight to the mess, green to the Atlantis infirmary, orange can be beamed aboard the Daedalus and any reds beamed aboard the Apollo as it'd be quicker than using the gate and more sterile than the planet. The first priority is to establish a command centre and somewhere to store the black tags".

"I'll speak with Lionise about it" Elizabeth offered.

"Thanks, I want the first wave mustered in the gate room ready to mobilise in five, dismissed" she concluded.

Everyone hurried out to find somewhere quiet to relay the information to their teams while Charlie ran off to gear up.

* * *

5 minutes later the first wave consisting of Charlie, Natalie, John, Elizabeth, and a bunch of scientists who were to work in the control centre emerged through the gate. Along with Evan's team who carried the large pop up tent, folding tables and chairs that would soon become the command centre.

"Hey big guy do you know where we can find a suitable place to set up the command tent" Charlie said greeting Ronan.

"Over here" he said pointing to a large square that had once held the town's dances.

"Where's Teyla" John asked as Rodney blundered over.

"Probably still by that irritating fountain with that annoying man Lionise" he muttered.

"Where is this fountain" Charlie asked but received no response from the Canadian who was already absorbed in harassing the scientists.

"I'll take you" John said giving Rodney an icy glare barely suppressing the urge to slap him as he left with Charlie.

A short walk brought them into view of the fountain which seemed to be bubbling in time to music in front of which Teyla stood with a 5ft5 man with bronzed skin and short curly black hair dressed in leather pants and woollen shirt.

"The cavalries arrived" John called in his wry sense of humour to get their attention which worked.

Charlie rolled her eyes "the first wave at least the others shouldn't be much longer" she corrected.

"Lionise this is Doctor Larne our trauma specialist" Teyla said introducing her.

"Doctor I'm told that you are in charge" Lionise said.

"That's what they tell me" she said with a smile "now if it's alright with you I want to evacuate everyone from the planet".

His eyes went round "and where would we go" he stuttered.

"Atlantis! Those who are uninjured or have non-life threatening injuries will go via the gate while those with severe injuries will be beamed up to our ships and transported back that way. By evacuating everyone we can reduce the threat of further injuries from aftershocks or unstable buildings. Once everyone's safe we'll send in structural engineers to brace the buildings so you can retrieve personal belongings and begin rebuilding but that's not my department".

"We asked Atlantis for their help and that is what we are getting" he said almost to himself.

'Doctor Larne the second wave has arrived and the ships are in position' Chuck's voice crackled in her ear.

"Roger that Chuck have them standby I'm on my way" she responded as she turned to leave, the others trailing close behind.

Weaving through the assembled group Charlie slipped into the command tent "how's it going in here".

"We should be green any minute" Rodney said finishing up the last line of code before turning to look expectantly at 2 screens behind him. They soon burst to life 1 showing the location of the rescuers, the other showing the locals "we're green".

"Roger that Rodney" she said returning to the entrance of the tent to address the awaiting team. Stepping up onto the CPR stool that Evan had thoughtfully placed at the front Charlie tapped her ear piece "You all should have been briefed by your departmental heads before leaving so I'll keep this short. CPR must be performed until a senior medic has declared that the patient's injuries are not compatible with life. Our aim is to get everyone back to Atlantis alive. Finally I don't want to see any of you wandering around alone stick with your partner like glue, any questions don't be afraid to ask".


	11. Chapter 11

The 20 or so pairs began to move out to begin searching their assigned vectors guided by the command centre.

"Natalie can I ask you something" Elizabeth asked glancing at her partner as they made their way to their vector.

"Shoot" the young Nurse said adjusting the straps on her medical pack.

"Did you know Doctor Larne before coming to Atlantis" she asked looking down at her scanner.

"No why".

"It's just I couldn't help but notice that you always try and work with her".

"She's one of the world's youngest trauma Consultants and I'm a trauma Nurse" she said stepping over a bit of debris.

"You aspired to be her equivalent in the nursing world" Elizabeth asked with a knowing smile tugging at her lips.

* * *

Several hours later Charlie and John found themselves in a partially collapsed house helping 22 year old heavily pregnant Deidre.

"I can't do this, it's not clean and I don't l know where Eamon is or if he's ok" Deidre whimpered as another contraction hit.

Charlie waited for the contraction to subside before making any comment using the time to glance briefly at John.

Understanding the silent request John tapped his radio "Chuck could you ask around for news of Eamon Rand".

'Roger that Colonel, broadcasting an all points call for Eamon Rand' the Canadian replied.

"I know you're scared but your baby's decided that it wants to make an appearance and nothings going to stop it".

'Colonel, Major Lorne responded Eamon Rand is in the mess unharmed' Chuck's voice replied.

"Thanks Chuck" John said clicking off "Deidre, Eamon's unharmed and with Major Lorne on Atlantis".

Fight light in Deidre's eyes "what do you need me to do" she said strength returning to her voice.

"Nothing for the moment until I check on progress" Charlie replied in a tone that was both caring and commanding.

Charlie lifted the edge of her skirt thankful for her helmet mounted flash-light when she saw the start of the baby's head.

"Ok things are progressing really well, when your next contraction comes I want you to give me a big push and then pant until I tell you otherwise" Charlie hoped that she sounded knowledgeable because she felt seriously out of her depth.

Deidre gave Charlie a thumb up something she'd picked up from the Altantians visitors "you're the boss".

Charlie somehow managed to pull through and before she knew it she was handing Deidre her baby girl wrapped in John's jacket. All was left to do was deliver the placenta than they could all beam up to the Apollo.

"I'd like to name her Charlotte in your honour" Deidre said looking up from the newborn she cradled.

"Thank you. Alright Deidre you should have another contraction soon when it comes I want you to give me a big push. This should deliver your placenta which is the final stage".

* * *

"Control how are we doing" Charlie asked as John walked around the narrow space trying to regain feeling in his legs.

"Seventeen sectors are complete and the remainder aren't far behind" Chuck's voice drifted over the radio.

"Thank you Chuck, Natalie would you mind finishing up" she asked beginning to pack her equipment away.

"Off course Doctor, do I take it that you intend to head back to Atlantis".

Charlie smiled "I didn't realise I was that transparent, Charlie out".

"If you want to go and help Jennifer in the infirmary, I'll go to the mess" John offered having regained feeling.

"That'd be extremely helpful" Charlie replied hoisting her pack unto her back.

John gave her a peck on the forehead as he tapped his radio "Apollo this is Colonel Sheppard, three to beam up".

The iconic white light of the ships Asgard beam delivered them into the middle of the bustling infirmary.

"Hello I'm Julie how can I help" a nurse greeted them.

"This is Deidre she gave birth under an hour ago to Charlotte in a partially collapsed building. The placenta has been delivered and appeared intact, other than minor abrasions, there are no other obvious injuries" Charlie handed over.

Julie nodded making notes on the I Pad she held "ok Deidre If you'd like to come with me, we'll get you cleaned up".

"You mind if I clean up and get stuck in" Charlie asked John as Julie drew the curtain around the cubicle she'd put Deidre in.

"Knock yourself out" he said taking her rucksack and helmet knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop her.

The medic slipped through 1 of the doors returning about 10 minutes later dressed in black scrubs and combat boots, her orange stethoscope looped round her neck and her damp hair pulled up into a plaited bun.

* * *

It took several hours for the last patient to be transferred to the general infirmary leaving traige empty.

"I'd hate to be the one who has to clean this mess up" Jennifer couldn't help thinking aloud as she surveyed the room.

"It's going to need to be deep cleaned before we open for business again" Charlie replied coming to stand next to her.

The CMO nodded "I'll organise the clean-up and I don't want to see you here tomorrow".

Unable to stop herself the trauma specialist mock saluted shooting a "yes mam" as she headed out the door.

Safely back in her room Charlie stripped out the unfamiliar scrubs depositing them on top of the pile dumped just inside the door. Heading over to the closest she noticed a note written in John's scrawl taped to the front 'Hey sweetie, meet you on the south west pier for a picnic when your finished'.

* * *

After ditching their belongings John had grabbed a hot shower and a change of clothes before heading down to the mess.

"Where do you need me Amelia" John asked the technician with the red arm band identifying her as the 1 in charge.

"Ah Colonel I need someone to start registering this lot" she said grabbing an IPad handing it to him.

"Ok so how do I do that" he asked taking the device.

Amelia smiled "using the Trauma registration app" leaning over she tapped a green cross "it's rather simple to use you enter the person's name, date of birth or age, profession and any known medical conditions. Finish with a picture and save to the database".

"Sounds simple enough" he said beginning the task which would take him the next couple of hours.

Once he'd finished registering the mess John handed the tablet to Amelia swiping an empty cool box on his way out.

Making a detour via the mess in the central tower where he tossed a selection of food into the cool box John headed to the south west pier. Leaving the cool box on the platform he went to lean against the railings.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long" Charlie called several minutes later.

John spun round to see her stood just inside the door dressed in jeans and 1 of his hoodies, her hair falling in waves down her back. "No I only got here a couple of minutes ago, have you done something different with your hair".

She smiled "it's because I plaited it while wet, so what you been doing these past couple of hours".

He shrugged sitting down next to her "registering the mess, the app could've been designed for someone like me".

Charlie couldn't help smirking "good that's how I designed it".

"What's Daniel going to be like with a closest geniuses as parents".

"A pleasanter version of Rodney I hope".

Once their laughter subsided the pair ate in quiet both content just being in each other's company.

After a while John pulled out the small box he'd dug out of his drawer when he'd changed shifting so that he was kneeling in front of her. "Doctor Charlotte Larne would you make me the happiest flyboy ever by becoming my wife".

Lost for words Charlie just nodded giving him a watery grin before she regained her ability to speak "yes" than rational thought caught up "where'd you get the ring".

John paused in slipping the solitaire sapphire ring onto her finger "it was my mother's she left it to me in her will, my brother found it in the back of the drawer sent it to General O'Neill who passed it to me".


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with placement, essays and exams. Hopefully everything will be calmer in the New Year and I can pick up again. I assure you it this story hasn't been forgotten I've started the next chapter just need to find time to complete it and upload.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N sorry about the wait real life interfered for a while - just a short update this tie.**

* * *

"Alright people settle down" Jennifer called as she navigated through the medical conference room.

Like most mornings it took a minute for the hum of voices to fade, which gave her time to bring her notes. "Yesterday was the largest major incident we've seen and it couldn't have gone smoother. Everyone jumped right in and helped keep things moving, thank you. The biggest casualty of the day was the trauma bay which is currently being deep cleaned".

"When do they think they'll be finished".

"Couple of hours apparently".

Natalie rolled her eyes "not before lunch then".

"I've sent out updated rosters. I'd like to remind everyone of the baby shower later. Apollo needs to know what cover their providing by lunch".

"Is the PAC's downtime still scheduled for tonight" Cole asked.

"Kathy" Jennifer asked turning to the Imaging Superintendent.

"Rescheduled for Monday and its emergencies only today".

"That's everything I've got, anyone got anything to add ". Nobody did so she waved her hand signalling that they were dismissed.

* * *

"Mind if I come in" Jennifer asked as the door slid open to reveal Charlie dressed in walking shoes, shorts and a khaki tank.

"Never" she smiled heading inside "what'd I miss".

"Not much, how was the garrison meeting".

"Full of testosterone as usual. The main focus is rehoming the refugee's ".

"Anything nice planned for your day off".

"Heading to the main land with John and Ronan" she replied glancing out the window at the cloudless day.

"Sounds wonderful, where's John".

"Talking to Cook something about bullets not being nutritional".

"How anyone can get vegetables and ammunition confused is beyond me" John announced walking in the door.

The Doctors couldn't help laughing at the thought of trying to defend Atlantis with Broccoli.

"Oh hey Jennifer you joining us".

"I'd love to but I've got a massive to do list".

"Another time then. We better get going, don't want to keep chewy waiting".

* * *

'Elvis has left the building' Chuck announced over the intercom, signalling that it was safe to start the baby shower preparations.

"I can't believe we got this far" Evan commented as he carried a step ladder into the small mess hall.

"Ye of little faith" Jennifer teased walking behind with a box of decorations.

"Evan's right" Anne defended "the Colonel nearly rumbled us earlier".

"Jennifer you alright if I borrow Amelia and Evan to help with the presents" Laura asked from the doorway.

"Off course not".

Everybody had donated a fiver which Jennifer and Laura had used to purchase everything Daniel would need. Knowing Charlie hated fuss Evan had suggested putting everything in the nursery.

* * *

"So what did Jennifer want".

"Wondering what we had planned".

"Whether we'd be out the way" John said glancing at Ronan.

"Probably. They still think we don't know".

Janet had heard about Atlantis requisitioning baby shower decorations and had tipped them off in an email.

"Welcome to the mainland" John announced landing just above the high water mark "return flight departs 1700".

With a grunt Ronan grabbed his supplies and disappeared out the open hatch and into the forest beyond.

"Ready" John asked hoisting the backpack with their own supplies onto his back.

"Yeah" she replied slipping her hand into his.

Walking hand in hand along the beach both officer's minds turned towards the wedding they needed to plan.

"I'm not interested in the big white wedding" Charlie mused out loud.

"It's just not us" John agreed "I was thinking we could have a meal before so our families can meet".

"Definitely if we can co-ordinate their schedules and get everyone in one city".

With the majority of the guest list likely to be air force that would be the theme of the wedding.

"Seeing as we're both air force what do you say to a white and blue colour scheme".

"I was about to suggest it, at some point we need to go to Earth to sort things out".

* * *

"This is amazing" Charlie complimented later that evening as she stood sipping orange juice with Jennifer.

"It was a joint effort. Congrats by the way" she replied motioning to the engagement ring.

Moving out the way as Ronan escorted a hammered Stackhouse out Charlie smiled not envying the solider the headache he'd have in the morning.

"Thanks, I was wondering if you'd be a bridesmaid".

"I'd be honoured".

The baby shower which had quickly turned into an engagement party turned out to be a brilliant evening; despite a record number of hangovers the following morning.


End file.
